


In His Arms

by stargazingbros



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, GMM 1217, M/M, Pining, rhett!pining, yes it's inspired by that cuddling segment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingbros/pseuds/stargazingbros
Summary: Before filming the Cockroach Cuddling Challenge video, Rhett gets a flashback of a time when he first learned how much he loved being in Link's arms. Sadie Hawkins Dance in High School AU. A lot of feels and pining!Rhett.(Don't worry about the Link/OFC, it's Amber. Also, the other characters appear briefly.)





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Mythical Secret Santa gift to @cockymclaughlin on Tumblr! You can also check out this fic on the Tumblr version on the Mythical Secret Santa blog. This fic is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.

“So, what about it? Cool idea, huh?”

Ellie beamed at her two bosses at the end of the long meeting table in the crowded room. Everybody else was buzzing with the possibilities and already adding more plans among themselves. However, it all boils down to the two men who has the magic to make one random crazy idea into a viral Youtube video. While Link seemed confused but intrigued, evident from his furrowed eyebrows and eager waving hands, Rhett was the epitome of stoicism. His entire posture did not budge as he remained leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed, cool as a cucumber.

“Let me get this straight, this lady, this person, is a professional cuddle therapist?” asked Link, incredulous.

“Only in LA, man,” giggled Alex. “Only in LA.”

“Yes!” said Ellie, getting more excited by the minute. “So, the pitch is you and Rhett will test out whether cuddling helps to calm heart rates down during stressful situations. So, maybe we can have the therapist suggest different positions—”

“Wait,” said Link as he took off his glasses and started massaging his temples, already readying himself for the worst. “Tell us more about these ‘stressful situations’.”

Ellie’s grin spread wider as she rattled on a list of horrible things, gradually becoming more horrifying after the next. “Smearing dog poop on your clothes, setting off firecrackers on the set—”

“No, that will be horrible for audio,” Stevie interrupted. “We can always just make them sit in a plexiglass with a snake again?”

“God, no!” cried Link, to the laughter of everyone in the room. “No more snakes!”

“I really like the plexiglass idea though. Maybe we can make a plexiglass area where Rhett and Link can sit in … like on a bed,” said Ellie slowly as her eyes gleamed at the thought. Other crew members nodded along.

“I don’t know, guys,” said Link, giggling nervously. “Cuddling on a bed? That feels a bit much.”

“Oh come on, the Mythical Beasts will love it!” said Stevie, “You two canoodling in a video? 100k views easy.”

“Tumblr will go nuts. The fanfics they’ll write about …” gushed Chase.

“What do you think, Rhett?” asked Link.

All eyes went to Rhett, who seemed to be more interested with the surface of the meeting room table for some reason. Link studied his best friend of more than 30 years closely. It was unlike Rhett to remain silent during a brainstorming session. Knowing Rhett, and Link knew him in ways that even Jessie couldn’t fathom, the older man would have shot so many questions or at least poked fun at the thought that cuddling could be a career path for some people. But Rhett stayed silent, his hand absentmindedly stroking the beard along his jaw. A nervous tick Link recognised so well.

“Sounds good,” said Rhett finally, “I like the plexiglass idea and the whole bed thing. Let’s figure out what to put in there.”

Having gotten the greenlight, the room erupted with ideas. Somebody mentioned cockroaches while another joked about placing Trump paraphernalia onto the bed. While the crew was wrapped up in their own conversation, Link leaned in to Rhett, his face inches from the crook of the man’s neck. They may have amassed more employees than they could ever imagine, but it was easy for them to slip into their own intimate bubble. Sometimes they even forgot other people were in the room and the others respected their need for private space.

“So, you’re looking forward to having me in your arms, buddyroll?” asked Link softly, a hint of tease but also, quiet curiosity.

Rhett then turned to Link, a quirk of a smile forming on his lips. It looked almost sad.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhett tried to drown his sorrow and bitterness with paper cup after paper cup of soft drink. He felt his bow tie was stifling him while the new shirt he borrowed from Cole certainly didn’t charm any of the ladies at this stupid dance. Sure, maybe he didn’t try hard enough to score a dance or two but the girls definitely didn’t make it any easier. Walking in hordes like one herd of taffeta sheep. When Rhett finally plopped his rejected butt onto the bench in the school hall, which had been decorated with festive banners and balloons, he knew he would be spending his entire night there.

Truth to be told, he predicted this weeks ago when the school first announced about the Sadie Hawkins dance. The girl decides. The girl chooses her partner. And Rhett was not a choice they made. He expected it. It didn’t hurt any less though. Right now, he was just praying for the hours to slip by so Sue, Link’s mum, could finally pick them up.

Link. Boy wonder. Even among the many couples on the dance floor, Rhett could easily spot Link and his girlfriend, Amber. They were inseparable, shimmying to every hit song, stealing kisses when the adult chaperones were not watching and still leaving some space between them for Jesus. When Link showed up at his doorstep that night, handsome in a rented suit with a pinned corsage, he looked nothing like the nervous wreck he had been the day before.

“You gotta help me, man. I don’t know how to dance with a girl! I will look like a total idiot!” said Link, breathless from the bike ride and sheer nerves.

"You think I know any better?” scoffed Rhett.

They went straight to Cole’s bedroom. After a few minutes of frantic pleading and promises of future deeds, Rhett and Link found themselves squaring each other in the middle of Cole’s bedroom as the older boy dictated pointers.

“Okay, first, hold your date's hand like this—”

“Ew, Link! Why is your hand so clammy!”

“I’m nervous, okay! Even my pits are—”

“Shut up! Both of you!” groaned Cole, pressing the boys’ hands together, “Link, put your hand on Rhett’s waist. That’s what you do to the girl, okay?”

“Why am I the girl?” balked Rhett but bit his tongue when he felt Link softly placed his hand on his waist. This wasn’t like any of the touches they had shared before, rough and casual. Rhett felt a nervous flutter passed through him, which he had been getting more and more lately. Rhett cleared his throat.

“No music?” asked Link, completely oblivious.

Cole waved his hand at Link’s question. “No, we’re sticking to the simple stuff. Just a two-step. Nothing fancy that you two amateurs can’t handle.”

But Cole may have overestimated them as they both swayed to imaginary music, taking turns to yelp when one stomped on the other’s foot and bumping into every furniture in the room. Half an hour later, when Cole nearly lost his patience, the boys finally found their rhythm together. They glided through the small bedroom, even having a go at spinning one another. The music was their carefree giggles and it was a familiar sound that have been serenading their friendship since the beginning. Even Cole began to lighten up.

By the end of it, Rhett had forgotten his little flutter.

“Wait, wait,” said Link suddenly, a hint of pink crept onto his cheeks, “What about … the slow dance?”

“Well, Link, just put your arms around your girl—”

When Rhett felt Link’s arms around his waist, closing in the already small space between them, Rhett jumped like he touched a live wire. He almost fell backwards into his brother’s pile of dirty laundry.

“We are NOT doing that,” spat Rhett, running his hand over his mussed hair. “And why am I the girl again!”

“Because he’s the one with a date,” retorted Cole, delivering a sting only siblings could.

The flutter had returned but it evolved into a heart-thumping panic. Rhett wasn’t supposed to feel this way about a boy, especially about his best friend, Link. He was not a girl. Rhett could feel his face heating up, which was the last thing he needed under the scrutiny of Link and Cole’s gaze.

“Nope, I’m done here,” said Rhett, avoiding Link’s eyes as he backed away to the door.

“Come on now, Rhett,” mumbled Link. “It’s just practice.”

Rhett didn’t say another word and walked out of the room. However, before he closed the door behind him, he couldn’t resist a peek. Cole had moved into his spot, patiently giving more instructions to Link. As he watched his best friend swayed in the arms of his own brother, Rhett could never forget the disappointment etched on Link’s face nor the intensity in Link’s eyes as he watched him leave. Rhett slammed the door shut, feeling guilty and dirty at the same time.

So, it was a fitting punishment for Rhett when he found himself utterly alone during the Sadie Hawkins dance. He deserved it. Meanwhile, Link was having the time of his life with his girlfriend, no doubt showing off the moves Cole taught him and perhaps even more.

Another flutter passed through his heart. Rhett crushed the paper cup in his hands.

Rhett knew this day would come. A day where Link would go somewhere he could not follow. However, he didn’t know it would be so soon or that Rhett couldn’t even catch up. Girls. Even if Amber wasn’t his girlfriend or didn’t ask him to the dance, other girls were waiting to snatch him up. Just moments prior, he overheard a group of his classmates gushing and sighing by the punch bowl, their eyes watching Link and his date enviously. Rhett couldn’t tell when it happened but, one day, Link went from just a silly anxious kid he knew to somebody garnering a second look and a bashful giggle. He wasn’t just his best friend Link, he became something more.

Except it wasn’t just the girls that noticed him.

Rhett stood up, ready to make another trek to the food table when he felt somebody tugging his elbow.

“Where are you going, brother!” roared a familiar voice.

Even in the dim lighting of the school hall, Link’s eyes simply beamed with delight. His face was flushed pink with a sheen of sweat from dancing all night. He eagerly motioned Rhett to sit back down while laughter escaped freely from his lips.

“Oh man, I’m having the best night ever! Did you see me, Rhett? Did you see all my moves?” asked Link. He held out his arms and started to sway, as though he was dancing with an invisible partner.

Despite himself, Rhett laughed. “Yeah, man, you were great out there! You both were. I thought you guys were never gonna leave the dance floor.”

“Me too! Did you see Amber in that dress? Pretty amazing huh?” Link wiggled his eyebrows. “So, which lucky lady did you dance with? I didn’t notice you there.”

Rhett was thankful that the lighting couldn’t reveal how red his face had become. “Oh … you know. Just some girls. Ladies. It wasn’t really …”

“Wait, you didn’t dance at all? Not even once?”

Rhett tried to shrug casually but he was fooling no one, let alone Link. So, he let his bitterness seeped through.

“It’s the Sadie Hawkins dance, man. The girl chooses, and … nobody chose me. And I didn’t ask. That’s just the luck of the draw and it ain’t my night. It happens! Can we not talk about it?” said Rhett, noticing his voice was cracking. He wanted to the floor to swallow him whole.

They both sat quietly on the bench for a few minutes when Link suddenly stood up. Rhett thought that Link had spotted his date and was ready to resume his night of fun, way more fun than moping around with Rhett, until Link held out his hand to him. Rhett shot a shocked look to his best friend’s face then to the hand and then back to Link. There was only the softest smile greeting him. The flutter came back in full force.

“Link, what …” Rhett was rendered speechless.

He couldn’t possibly think that Rhett—hell, the entire school—would be okay if they just started dancing on the dance floor together. Two boys from North Carolina don’t just do that. It was not right.

Then, Link leaned closer. “Get up, man. Let’s go outside. I need some fresh air.”

Rhett nodded awkwardly as he grasped Link’s hand and hoisted himself up. Of course Link meant that. The night could not simply get any worse. Rhett now really wished the floor would swallow him up whole. Anything to distract the thought that, for a second, he assumed Link would ask him something he didn’t even dare to consider.

Rhett trailed behind Link miserably as they exited the hall.

The November wind was chilly as it embraced the two scrawny boys outdoors. Both boys immediately started rubbing their arms and hands, adding a spring to their step in order to stay warm. The moon, however, was more welcoming in its soft bright glow. If he squinted, Rhett could probably see his house from where they stood. The music from inside the hall could still be heard beyond its walls.

Rhett had to admit, despite everything, the night was beautiful and he was relieved that there was a moment of respite. Most importantly, he was glad he was sharing it with Link and nobody else.

“Feeling better?” asked Link, breaking the silence with a grin. Rhett returned the smile and nodded.

“You know, Rhett,” began Link slowly. “I had a really wonderful time tonight.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Rhett snorted.

“But the whole time, I was thinking of you.”

Rhett stilled, not willing to jump into conclusions again.

“The whole time I was with her, I was thinking about what I’m gonna tell you. How I felt when we first got here. How Amber looked. Which song I love to dance to the most. I just couldn’t wait to tell you all of it.”

“You still can, bo. I’m all ears,” said Rhett quietly.

“Then I realised, it just didn’t feel right. Like I was missing something.”

Before Rhett could say another word, Link had stepped in front of him. In the moonlight, Link looked even more handsome, almost breath-taking. Hell, if anybody asked Rhett, Link was probably the handsomest boy in the entire Buies Creek. The chilly night air had brought out the blush in his ample cheeks while the wind coyly played with the strands of his hair. However, the boy had never been more beautiful to Rhett until Link held out his hand to him again, just like moments before. Except the invitation was clear this time. There was no mistaking it.

“Rhett, can I have this dance?”

Then, the first few piano notes of a familiar song began playing in the school hall speakers. It was a song they both love, sang by a man they both adore. Lionel Richie.

_My love, there’s only you in my life. The only thing that’s right._

Rhett was so lost in Link’s blue eyes that he didn’t realise he had stepped forward and took the boy’s open hand. His heartbeat was so loud in his mind that Rhett didn’t notice when Link had placed Rhett’s hands on his own waist. He couldn’t even register that it was Link’s arms cradling around his neck. It was the slow dance that he had rejected the day before, that he didn’t think he deserved. But Rhett was not being the girl that night, neither was Link. He was the boy having his first formal dance with the only partner he ever wanted or needed.

_My first love, you’re every breathe that I take. You’re every step I make._

“Link, I, we—”

“Relax, Rhett,” whispered Link softly as he let his body rest against his, “It’s just us.”

_And I, I want to share all my love with you. No one else will do._

As Rhett held the boy closer, feeling the warmth of his partner’s body as they swayed tenderly to the music, Rhett felt tears forming in his eyes. His face was tingly from the cold while his lips were numb. But nothing mattered because his best friend was looking at him as though it was Rhett who was giving him the best night of his life, not the other way around.

_And your eyes, they tell me how much you care. Ooh yes, you will always be my endless love._

For months, maybe even longer than that, Rhett knew what the flutter in his heart meant. Rhett was in love with his best friend. Another boy. It didn’t come to him by surprise, he wasn’t shocked when the feeling settled in his heart, but he was devastated. It could never be, it would never happen. Never in the South. Not in this lifetime.

Rhett had felt so angry about it, that he felt he was cursed to never be truly happy.

And yet, there he was, wrapped in the arms of the boy he loves, feeling nothing but bliss. As Link laid his head against his chest, Rhett had never been more at peace. He wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Then, they both heard her at the same time.

Somewhere nearby, around the corner of the building, Amber could be heard calling out to her date, “Link? Are you out here? Where are you?”

Rhett flopped his hands to the side. Reality had sunk in. “She’s looking for you.”

“I could … I could make her wait …” Link’s words faltered.

But Rhett shook his head softly. He gathered Link’s hands off his shoulders and returned them back to him.

“No, that’s not right. She’s your date, Link.”

Rhett watched desperately as Link straightened himself and walked away. He could feel the tears that were brimming his eyes threatening to slip down his face. Maybe in a different universe, they could be more than best friends. But not in this one, not with anyone else around.

Suddenly, Link stopped and glanced back, “Will you wait for me, Rhett?”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhett didn’t really know why that piece of memory kept coming back to him. As the filming day for the cuddling segments inched closer, the more the evening of the Sadie Hawkins dance kept playing in his mind.

Rhett felt as though a million years had passed since that evening of being left alone outside the school hall. Since then, they had been in each other’s arms more than he could count, whether it was a drunk night of spooning during college or sharing a motel bed in their early days of road-tripping for Internetainment or even just acting for the camera. They both had fallen in and out love with various girls in their lives. Rhett even had a brief relationship with Amber in high school. They both found and married their current partners, had children and became the men they are now today.

And yet, his mind kept revisiting that moment. Just the two of them slow dancing underneath the clear night sky while no one was watching.

“Are you okay, Rhett?” Link’s voice broke through his reverie.

They were in their changing room and had just been handed matching baby blue onesies. Another idea cooked up by Ellie, “for maximum shipping effect” as she said. Rhett already donned his and was zipping up.

“Just that … you’ve been awfully quiet today.”

“Wouldn’t you be if you’re about to get big ass cockroaches dumped on you?”

“Just checking,” Link chuckled. “Oh, don’t forget to put this on.”

Link grabbed a heart monitor wristband off their table and then carefully strapped it on his best friend’s wrist. Just like a corsage. Rhett quickly shook his head away from the intrusive thought. Link raised an eyebrow at Rhett but didn’t prod any further.

“Well, I’m going to the bathroom for a quick pee break. You can go to the set first if you want.”

“Nah, I’ll wait for you.”

Rhett sat quietly, staring at his own reflection in the mirror, when he felt a familiar flutter. Rhett shifted uncomfortably in his seat, rubbing his beard for assurance. Isn’t he too old for these heart-thumping moments, especially regarding his best friend? Haven’t they moved on past this? Hasn’t he?

Then, he caught sight of the new Buddy System 2 poster tacked on the wall behind him. He recalled telling journalists about their new Youtube Red show, that it was based on the idea of them meeting each other for the first time as adults in a different universe.

“In a different universe,” muttered Rhett to himself and then, it slowly dawned on him.

He remembered when Link finally walked back into the school hall, with an arm around Amber, that his younger self could not stop crying. It was as though years of hidden conflicting emotions burst forth in that moment. Rhett remembered how desperately he swiped away the tears with his cold numb fingers while repeatedly pleading to himself, “please stop, just stop”.

But Rhett also recalled how he had started laughing. Rhett remembered his younger self holding up his own hands, the ones that had just embraced his best friend, and looking at them as though seeing them for the first time.

Link had asked him to dance. Link had wanted to stay. Link had chosen him over Amber and all the other girls vying for his attention that night. In all his private wildest fantasies, he never thought that Link would have chosen him just as he was.

Perhaps it was that night that Rhett had decided that he would stick with Link for the rest of his life. That even if they couldn’t truly be together, that Rhett would be expected to wait by the side for many years to come, he would still do it in a heartbeat. After all, haven’t they done so in most of their Youtube sketches? How many universes have they lived out where the only thing that remained true in all of them was their love for one another?

Lionel Richie was right. Their love was an endless one, beyond any easy labels.

When Link came back into the changing room, Rhett did the only logical thing: he engulfed the man in a tight bear hug.

“Whoa! Rhett? Are you sure you’re okay?” yelped Link, aghast at the man’s surprise embrace. The sudden mood change from pensive detachment to giddy affection took him off-guard.

“Relax, Link,” said Rhett with a wink after he let the man go. “It’s just practice.”

Rhett didn’t really need the writers to create videos to give them an excuse to “canoodle”. He didn’t need a cuddle therapist to tell him which positions work best. Hell, he didn’t even need a heartrate monitor to tell him what he already knew. Even as he was surrounded by people who were screaming and laughing, with Link holding onto his shoulders with a vice grip while giant cockroaches crawled all over their bodies on a bed fenced by plexiglass, Rhett was amused to witness something that confirmed what he had always known.

“Look, look! Look at my heartrate,” said Rhett in a voice filled with wonder, his arms holding onto Link tightly. “My heartrate was down to 75.”

For Rhett, the only peace he had ever felt or needed was found within Link’s embrace. It was the most natural thing and he would wait as many years, in all the universes, just to experience a moment of that bliss.


End file.
